D4 Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?: What a Night for a Knight!
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is my revision of the series premiere of SDWAY and the very first episode of the franchise as part of my Dimension Four series. Please read and review!
1. Heading home from the movies

**Author's Note: Here's my revision of the series premiere of the original series _Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?_ where I do some revisions to fix the storyline to make it more realistic while still maintaining the humour and style from the original episode.**

 **Many of the inconsistencies, goofs and oddities are based on what I've read on the Scooby wiki page on the episode, and here's a tentative list of SDWAY episodes that will be revised as part of my Dimension Four series:**

 **\- This episode _What a Night for a Knight!_**

 **- _Jeepers, it's the Creeper!_ (The Scooby wiki mentioned that the events of the episode were poorly executed)**

 **I don't own _Scooby-Doo_. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

 **If I do own Time-Warner, then Hanna-Barbera will still be an animation studio instead of being a name-only unit within Time-Warner (In other words, WB Animation won't be producing HB animated works today), you all won't be reading most of my stories on this site, many of the post-HB Scooby works, primarily the post-2010 Scooby works and the live-action films, will never have been produced in their original forms.**

 **Instead, you all will be watching quality Scooby and other HB cartoons on television and on YouTube, the latter through an official YouTube channel.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue, walking home from the movies and an abandoned convertible

 _September 12, 1969_

It was a typical evening at the Coolsville County Museum, a museum displaying many treasured artifacts, relics and art pieces, as the museum was closed for the night.

As the caretakers tidy and clean up the displays in the museum, a certain brown-haired man with a mustache and wearing a light-brown suit with a white dress shirt and black tie was in his office gathering some files and placed them in his black leather briefcase.

The man in question is Professor Jameson Hyde White, a professor of archaeology exchanged from London, England and is teaching archaeology in Big City University, and he was preparing to head home to call it a night.

Armed with his briefcase, he locked his office door and then made his way to the rear entrance of the museum where he passed by Jeremiah Wickles, the museum curator, who was on his way to the medieval section of the museum with a duster on hand.

"Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Wickles." The professor said.

"Same to you, professor." Mr. Wickles nodded before the professor took his leave.

Arriving at his convertible parked in the deserted parking lot in front of the museum, the professor was about to get on when he remembered something and snapped his fingers.

"Now, how could I have left that in my office?" He wondered as he quickly made his way back to the museum.

Back in his office, the professor sorted through his desk until he found what he was looking for and placed it in his briefcase.

During that time, a dark figure made it's way to the convertible and climbed onto the back.

After returning from his office, the professor got onto his car and then drove off, unaware that a figure was hiding in the back row of seats of his car.

Soon, the man was driving down a deserted stretch of main road.

At that moment, the figure, which turned out to be a dark-armoured knight, got up, and with a balloon and an air pump, it started inflating the balloon.

The professor was still driving when there was a loud pop coming from the back, which sounded like a blowout.

"Uh, oh. Sounds like a blowout. I better go check." Professor Hyde White thought as he pulled over and then got off the car to check the tires.

After checking the front tires, he noticed nothing of interest and moved to check the rear tires.

At that moment, the dark suit of armour quietly got off the car and moved closer to the unsuspecting professor.

The professor carefully checked the back wheel tires, unaware that a dark figure is towered over him behind him.

* * *

A short while later in a nearby park, sixteen-year old Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and his dog Scoobert "Scooby" Doo were walking down a path on their way home from the movies.

"Boy, what a nervous night to be walking home from the movies, Scooby-Doo." Shaggy commented as they walked through the dark park. "And all because you had to stay and see _Star: Dog Ranger and the North Woods_ twice."

"Reah!" Scooby replied excitedly, clearly having had enjoyed the movie. "Reah, reah, reah!"

The duo carried on walking down the path until they were stopped by some rustling and what sounded like a croak coming from the nearby bushes.

"Like, what's that?" Shaggy asked nervously as the croaking continued.

"Ri don't know." Scooby replied.

"Go see what it is, Scooby." Shaggy suggested.

Scooby swallowed nervously. "Ruh?"

"Don't worry." Shaggy said. "I'm right behind you."

"Ranks re lot." Scooby replied before sticking his nose into the bush. A minute later, he emerged with a frog on his nose.

Shaggy felt the tension inside him loosening up. Scared by a frog hiding in the bushes. Can they help it if they were watching a suspenseful movie twice earlier?

The frog did a few more croaks before it unexpectedly leaped off Scooby's nose, leading him to say, "Ruh?"

Finding his nose still shaking from the leap, Scooby became annoyed and started growling before giving chase to the frog.

"Scooby, wait!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby took off, but the Great Dane ignored him, forcing him to go after Scooby and the frog.

The frog soon made a turn at a sharp corner, followed by Scooby and eventually, Shaggy.

After a while, Scooby lost the frog. He quickly stopped himself before looking around.

"Ruh?" Scooby remarked as he looked around. "Rhere did rit go? Rhere did rit go?"

Just then, Shaggy came and unable to stop himself in time, ended up tripping over Scooby and fall to the ground.

"Like, next time, signal." Shaggy said as he turned to Scooby.

"Rokay." Scooby nodded.

Just then, Shaggy looked around and his eyes settled on something. "Hey, what's that?"

Scooby looked towards where Shaggy was looking as the latter got up. They were looking at a convertible parked on the side of the nearby two-lane highway.

What made the sight unusual was that a knight was seated in the driver's seat, or more to the point, a suit of armour.

Shaggy and Scooby walked over to the convertible as the former continued, "It looks like a deserted type of convertible."

He then went to the driver's door and knocked on it, asking, "Hello? Anybody home?"

Then, unexpectedly, the knocking caused the helmet to come loose, shake a bit before falling from the rest of the armour and landed on the road right in front of them.

Shaggy and Scooby both swallowed at the sight before looking at each other and laughed nervously.

The laugh was short-lived as the duo were quick to take off and run, heading towards a certain direction.

* * *

A short while later, Shaggy and Scooby were back at the abandoned convertible. This time, though, they were accompanied by their friends Frederick "Fred" Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley.

The Mystery Machine is parked nearby as the trio examined the convertible.

"You're right, Shaggy." Daphne said. "This sure is strange."

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "What's this empty suit of armour doing in this deserted convertible?"

"Like, maybe he went out for the night." Shaggy said before elbowing Scooby and added, "Get it?"

"Reah." Scooby smiled before he and Shaggy burst out laughing about the pun in Shaggy's joke.

"Very funny." Velma remarked.

"Gosh, I wonder who this creepy hunk of tin belongs to." Daphne asked.

"And more like, who's convertible is this." Fred said as they walked around the convertible.

It was Daphne who noticed some papers on the passenger seat, probably had fallen off from the glove compartment during whatever had happened on the convertible earlier.

"The papers here all have the name Jameson Hyde White on it." Daphne said as she scanned through the papers.

"Like, I heard of hide and seek before, but I never heard of 'Hyde White'." Shaggy remarked before elbowing Scooby and they bursted out laughing, once again about the pun in the joke.

"That's an English name, you comedians." Velma said to Shaggy.

"So we know that this convertible belongs to Professor Hyde White." Fred said, noting the papers that indicated that the man is a professor of archaeology at Big City University. "But we don't know who does this hunk of armour belongs to."

Velma made a close look at the armour before saying, "I think I recognize this armour. It's the recently-unearthed Black Knight that was delivered to the County Museum for display just last week. I've read about it in the paper."

"And it also says here that Professor Hyde White works at the County Museum and only started working there and at Big City University early last week." Daphne added. "Which could mean that he may be the archaeologist involved in the archaeological expedition that unearthed the Black Knight."

"That's using the good old noodle." Shaggy complimented. "But now the question is, what happened to our mysterious professor?"

"By the looks of it, it seems like he has vanished." Velma said. "Though another question is, what is tall, tin and creepy doing here in the convertible?"

"Well, gang." Fred announced. "It looks like we're up to our armour plates for another mystery."

* * *

 **First story to be published in 2017, folks! Happy New Year, and p** **lease read and review!**


	2. At the museum and a pair of glasses

Chapter 2: At the County Museum and a pair of glasses

 _September 13, 1969_

After debating on what to do with the armour and the convertible, the gang decided to contact the County Museum first thing Saturday morning after storing it in the Mystery Machine, while Shaggy told his father about the abandoned convertible.

Later that morning, the gang found themselves in the County Museum speaking to its curator, who was accompanied by two museum workers. The Black Knight was back in its case as the curator expressed gratitude to the gang for returning the armour.

"Oh boy." Mr. Wickles said with his hands together. "I sure don't know how to thank you kids for finding the armour, but with Professor Hyde White's mysterious disappearance, I sure wish you hadn't."

"Why's that, Mr. Wickles?" Fred asked.

"Because of the legend." Mr. Wickles replied.

"Legend?" Velma asked as Scooby swallowed.

"The legend of the Black Knight." Mr. Wickles said. "Legend has it that the Black Knight will come alive during the night and haunt anyone who has disturbed its resting place."

"Wow." Shaggy remarked. "And Professor Hyde White was the one that led the archaeological expedition that unearthed the Black Knight!"

"Precisely." Mr. Wickles nodded.

"What I will like to know what Professor Hyde White was doing with tall, dark and creepy last night?" Velma said.

"Beats me." Mr. Wickles shrugged. "Best way to explain it was that it came alive last night and followed him into his convertible, seeing him as being chiefly responsible for disturbing his resting place when the professor led the archaeological expedition that unearthed him."

As the curator made the remark, the two museum workers carried the Black Knight's armour back to the medieval section of the museum.

The gang nodded before Wickles added, "Now, if you kids will excuse me, I've got some artwork to take care of."

As the curator left, Fred turned to the others and said, "I guess we should be going, gang."

Unbeknownst to them, Scooby had, out of curiosity, decided to follow the two museum workers as they carried the armour back to the medieval section.

"Right." Velma nodded as they turned to leave.

It was Shaggy who noticed that Scooby was missing. "Hey, where's Scooby?"

The gang paused and looked around. Scooby was nowhere to be seen.

During this time, Scooby somehow lost the two museum workers carrying the armour and wondered into another area of the medieval section, where his eyes settled onto a statue that looked like that of a lion, except that there were a pair of weird-looking glasses on it.

"Ruh?" Scooby asked as he sniffed at the glasses. "Rhat's ris?"

The glasses look a little out of place for a statue, and Scooby pondered on what he should do next.

Before he could do something, he heard Daphne calling, "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

"Wherever you are, Scooby." Fred added. "Hurry up! We're leaving."

"Rokay." Scooby said as he decided to take the glasses and held them in his mouth. "Ri'm coming."

After taking off with the glasses, Scooby managed to catch up to the gang as they made their way to the Mystery Machine parked outside.

* * *

Soon, the van was driving down the road in the late-Saturday morning traffic of Coolsville with Fred behind the wheel.

Over the summer, both Fred and Daphne managed to get their driver's license. In fact, Daphne had taken the time to practice driving with Shaggy while Fred was away for a two-week vacation in Korea with his parents.

During that time, Shaggy will instruct her on what to do during a test drive and at times demonstrate.

The practices usually took place in an empty parking lot. Typically during the afternoon, Daphne will go over to the Rogers place to borrow the car to practice with Shaggy. Occasionally, the practices will include a few near misses, though neither of them will give up on hope.

All of Daphne's practice eventually paid off when she got her driver's license near the end of August.

As the Mystery Machine stopped at a red light at an intersection and waited for a streetcar to make a left turn, Velma remarked, "This mystery has got me baffled."

"It has also gotten me hungry." Shaggy added as they heard the streetcar ringing its bell to signal that it was about to pull into a stop. "When do we eat?"

At the mention of "eat", Scooby, who has been lying at the back, suddenly got up and said "Reah! Reah!" excitedly before licking his lips.

The first thing the gang noticed was the pair of glasses he was wearing, and Daphne reached over.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked as she took the glasses from Scooby.

As she examined the glasses, Fred remarked, "He must've picked them up at the museum."

Scooby nodded in confirmation. "Reah! Reah!"

"Man, I wonder what kind of groovy things can you see with those?" Shaggy wondered.

"There is one way to find out." Fred said. "In the form of a trip to the library."

"Don't you think we should report this as missing first?" Velma asked as she gestured at the glasses. "So that we can have them returned to the original owner?"

"Well, it could be a clue for us, especially if these were belonged to the missing professor." Fred replied as he stepped on the gas at the green light.

* * *

A short while later, the gang stopped by at the Coolsville Central branch of the Coolsville County Public Library for their research.

After searching through various books, Velma finally found the information they needed.

"Here it is." She announced as her friends gathered around her with Daphne on her right, Shaggy behind her with a hand on Fred's left shoulder and Fred and Scooby both to her left.

"These are special type of magnifying glasses used by jewelers, scientists and archaeologists." Velma said as she read the information on the book. "And hold onto your holod's. It says here: 'Made only in England'."

"Archaeologists?" Fred asked.

"England?" Daphne added before the gang came to a sudden realization about Fred's earlier remark.

"Professor Hyde White!" They exclaimed in the same time.

"You were right, Freddie." Velma said after some silence. "These glasses belonged to Professor Hyde White!"

Fred nodded. "That settles it. There's something fishy going on in the museum."

"Rou mean...?" Scooby asked.

"That's right, Scooby." Fred said, finishing Scooby's thought. "Tonight, we're going fishing!"

At the remark, Scooby nodded and winked at the fourth wall.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. At the County Museum

Chapter 3: At the County Museum

Later that night, the gang were at the side entrance to the museum.

"You know, Freddie." Daphne said. "I don't feel good about breaking into the museum in the middle of the night."

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. "Like, what if we get caught?"

Scooby nodded in agreement and swallowed.

"If we don't get in, we'll never get to the bottom of the mystery, guys." Fred said. "And besides, the professor may be in danger."

Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne didn't like the idea but didn't say another word as Fred walked to the door.

"This place sure is locked up tight." Fred said after trying the doorknob.

"Then, how do we get in?" Shaggy asked.

Fred thought for a while as he shined his flashlight around before noticing something and said, "Easy. Shag, you will get in through that small window up there and help open the door for us."

Shaggy swallowed. "Why me?"

"Because that's a small window and you're the thinnest." Fred replied before making his way to the Mystery Machine.

"Oh boy." Shaggy sighed as Fred opened the back door and pulled out a folding ladder.

"You know, I'm wondering why the museum didn't bother to close that small window up there." Velma said as she pointed towards the window in question. "You think they will keep it closed to discourage burglars and yet, here we are."

"Yeah, well anyways, help me set up this ladder on the roof of the Mystery Machine." Fred said.

The others nodded as they helped unfold the ladder and then got it placed on the roof of the Mystery Machine, with the top end resting on the wall.

"It won't reach." Velma said as they saw the ladder barely reaching the level corresponding to the floor below the floor with the small window. "I guess we don't get in."

"If we don't get in, we'll never find the missing professor." Fred said before turning to Shaggy and added, "Shag, you start climbing the ladder while I get the jack onto the roof of the Mystery Machine."

"Right." Shaggy nodded before climbing onto the roof of the van and started to climb up the ladder.

After reaching the top of the ladder, Fred called up to him. "All set, Shag."

"Right, man." Shaggy said as he looked down and hang onto the top of the ladder.

"I'll start cranking." Fred said as he started to crank the jack in order to get the ladder to reach the top small window.

"And I'll keep hanging on." Shaggy added as he held onto the top of the ladder while Fred kept cranking.

The cranking didn't quite last long as they ran out of jack.

"That's it." Fred said as he cranked to the highest limit of the jack. "There's no more jack."

"He still can't reach it." Velma said as she looked up towards Shaggy, who can barely reach the small window with his hand.

"Don't worry." Daphne said. "Shaggy's the swingingest gymnasium student in gym class."

After all in their school Coolsville Central High School, Shaggy has the nicknames of "the swingingest gymnist" and "Central's Fastest" and has represented the school in various state gymnasium competitions and still does today.

"When you get in." Fred called up to Shaggy. "Open the back door."

"Right." Shaggy said. "Now watch me swing right in!"

He then proceeded to leap from the top of the ladder, grabbed onto the window side and swinged right through the open window.

A few seconds later, you can hear some crashing coming from the inside of the building.

Scooby, Fred and the girls covered their ears as Shaggy made a rather rough landing inside the museum.

The noise continued until what sounded like something rolling on the floor and Scooby opened an eye.

"Well, at least we know he's in." Velma remarked.

It was a huge mess inside the museum at where Shaggy landed. There was a pile of broken relics, including vases, which was obvious proof that Shaggy has been trying to break his fall after he swing into the building.

He got up and found an ancient Spartan helmet jammed on his head. Raising his arms, Shaggy tried to get the helmet off, but the helmet wouldn't budge.

Looking around, he tried to find something that can help him get the helmet off him. His eyes then settled on a wrench resting nearby and tried to use it to lever the helmet off his head.

As Shaggy attempted to get the helmet off his head, his friends were waiting by the door after putting away the ladder and jack.

"I wonder what's taking Shaggy so long?" Fred wondered. "It shouldn't be difficult for him to find the door."

"Well, he maybe landed on the second or third floors." Daphne offered. "He might be trying to figure out a way to find the stairs and then find the door after reaching the first floor."

"Or, he will probably go find the cafeteria to make himself a midnight snack." Velma added. "Knowing him, I won't be surprised if he's actually making himself a sandwich right now."

As Velma was speaking, Shaggy was still trying to lever the helmet off his head.

After what seemed like hours of trying, he finally succeeded and ended up catapulting the helmet into the air.

However, the helmet ended up smashing a nearby crystal vase, leading to a loud "Smash!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he heard the loud shatter of crystal and ducked behind a tall statue, anticipating that the night watchman may have heard the shatter and be rushing over to investigate the noise.

There was some tense silence, but no one came. From his hiding spot, Shaggy looked around and found it weird that there were no footsteps.

"That's weird." He thought to himself. "Isn't there supposed to be a night watchmen on duty?"

He then made his way through the medieval section, passing by a Native American effigy display as he went.

Shaggy soon found himself right in front the Black Knight's case and swallowed.

"Zoinks!" He said. "The Black Knight!"

He knocked on the armour, and when he received no response, he remarked, "Sure glad it's empty!"

He then made his way back to where he came from to search for the side entrance, but as he passed by the effigy, he didn't realized that the effigy's eyes were moving.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to find the door and unlock it, and soon the gang found themselves in the dark museum.

"Golly." Daphne remarked as they entered. "This place is spooky during the night!"

"Like, it's even spookier during the day." Shaggy added.

"What took you so long?" Velma asked.

"It's a long story." Shaggy replied. "But, let's just say that I had a couple of accidents."

"Anyways, gang." Fred said. "It's best if we split up."

Pointing to the right, he continued, "Daph and I will go this way."

Then, pointing towards the left, Fred added, "You two will go that way, and Scooby, you will stand guard."

Scooby was stunned by his assignment momentarily, but after remembering the last time he had stand guard while his friends had split up to search for clues in a railway yard, he leaned backward and shook his head, remarking "Ro way!" before making a grumpy face.

 **(See _D4 Scooby-Doo and the Railway Phantom!_ )**

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Fred asked, holding a Scooby Snack as he spoke.

Scooby raised a paw and showed two fingers as he said, "Rwo."

"Okay, two it is." Fred nodded as he prepared an additional Scooby Snack.

Scooby licked his lips as Fred offered him the snacks, and then opened his mouth in time for Fred to toss them into his mouth.

After chewing and swallowing, Scooby did a mock-salute as he said, "Rooby-Roo!"

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	4. After the split-up

Chapter 4: After the split-up

 **(Scooby)**

After his friends have split up and left, Scooby was patrolling the rear entrance.

The patrol was mostly uneventful for the Great Dane, that is, until the moonlight shined through a nearby window and casted a shadow.

Seeing the shadow, Scooby panicked as he remembered how he encountered the monster in his last case, even though the shadow he was looking at was his own.

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed before taking off and run.

 **(Shaggy and Velma)**

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Velma were looking around for clues when they heard running.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed as they stopped. "I think we're being followed."

"Yeah." Shaggy said as he recognized the footsteps. "By Scooby!"

Just as he finished, Scooby leaped onto him and pushed him backwards, causing him to flew off and then land on the floor a few feet away from Velma.

"Hey!" Velma said before the crash and then remarked, "Gee, golly!"

Scooby was busy licking Shaggy in the face as the latter laughed. Finally, he said, "Okay Scooby, you may come with us."

The remark made Scooby more excited and he responded by licking Shaggy in the face again.

"Ah..." Shaggy laughed from the ticklish feeling of being licked by Scooby. "Down! Down!"

 **(Fred and Daphne)**

Meanwhile, in another area of the museum, Fred and Daphne were looking around for anything suspicious.

"See anything suspicious, Daph?" Fred asked.

"No." Daphne shook her head. "What about you, Freddie?"

"I haven't seen anything suspicious either." Fred shook his head as well. "But keep looking."

Daphne nodded as they continued to look around.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a hand was closing a mummy case from the inside a few metres away from where they were standing.

 **(Shaggy, Scooby and Velma)**

In another area of the museum, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma walked past a window showing the glowing blue moon.

Shaggy then return and pulled down the shade, covering the moon as a result.

"Why did you do that?" Velma asked when she saw him pulling down the shade.

"Like, it's a feeling I've got deep down." Shaggy replied. "I read somewhere that the power of the supernatural is stronger when you have a full moon or an oddly-coloured moon during the night."

"It's only a legend, Shaggy." Velma said. "It doesn't necessarily mean that the Black Knight is stronger during a blue moon."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be careful just in case." Shaggy shrugged as they walked on.

Velma rolled her eyes at the comment but didn't say another word.

The trio walked on until they reached an intersection. During this time, Velma and Scooby stopped to peek around the corner, but Shaggy carried on walking straight ahead.

After that, Velma and Scooby turned right and headed down the perpendicular hallway. It didn't take long before Scooby noticed something amiss.

"Rey." He said. "Rhere's Raggy?"

Velma stopped and looked around. Shaggy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, no!" She said. "I think we just lost Shaggy!"

Scooby's teeth started to chatter at the comment, fearing that he might've disappeared like the missing professor.

"Shhh." Velma instructed as they walked on, unaware that at the moment, the Black Knight has begun following them. "You may want to keep it down, Scooby."

Scooby tried to keep his teeth from chattering, but he couldn't. Finally, Velma decided to take a cloth from her pocket and used it to tie Scooby's jaws shut.

"There." She said. "I hope this stops the chattering."

Scooby nodded, though he wasn't quite sure whether it would work.

The duo, followed by the Black Knight, soon came upon a large flower vase.

As Velma looked around, the Black Knight raised its arms menacingly and growled. Scooby turned and saw the suit of armour alive!

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed before tugging Velma's turtleneck, only for her to brush his paw away.

"Not now, Scooby." She said as she examined the vase.

The Black Knight continued to move towards the duo, and Scooby tugged harder.

"Okay, what is it, Scooby?" Velma asked impatiently.

Scooby pointed to the back, and Velma turned and saw the Black Knight approaching them menacingly.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

Scooby nodded as they took off, but as Velma started running, she tripped over something and fell, losing her glasses in the process.

"My glasses!" She exclaimed as she fumbled around with her hand, trying to reach for her glasses. "I can't see without my glasses!"

As Velma tried to reach for her glasses, the Black Knight growled as it marched towards her.

In the same time, Shaggy managed to locate her and Scooby after hearing the Black Knight's growling from where he had wondered off earlier.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he raced over to Velma and scooped up her glasses.

"Shaggy?" Velma asked, unaware that the Black Knight is approaching her. "Is that you?"

"Like, that's me." Shaggy replied.

"Well, you sounded horrible a minute ago with that growling." Velma said. "Maybe it's your sore throat, but not to worry, Shaggy, I've got your cough syrup."

"Like, that wasn't me, Velms." Shaggy replied as he helped Velma put on her glasses just as she took out his cough syrup. "It was the Black Knight!"

Velma held her glasses and her vision became clearer, where she saw both Shaggy and the Black Knight.

"Let's get out of here." Shaggy then said, quickly tugging her arm and they ran off.

The Black Knight tried to give chase, but it eventually lost the duo.

 **(Scooby)**

After running off from the Black Knight alone, Scooby reached into another section of the museum.

He looked around and found that he was in the fossils display section, all of which were dinosaur bones.

Eying the large leg bone of a Tyrannosaurus, Scooby's mouth became watery and he licked his lips.

"Rooby-Roo!" He exclaimed before racing over to the bone.

After some sniffing, he exclaimed "Rooby-Dooby-Roo!" before grabbing the leg bone.

It caused the bone display above him to collapse from the lack of support from the leg bone he had just grabbed, and in the process, the tail bones of the Tyrannosaurus swiped open a nearby curtain, revealing the Black Knight!

From the rubble, Scooby poked out and saw the Black Knight, who growled at him and raised its arms menacingly.

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed in fright.

In a sudden boost of strength, he grabbed the bones and tossed them in the air. Then, they miraculously reassembled themselves back into shape as they landed.

Turning to the Black Knight, Scooby waved a paw as he said, "Sorry. Bye bye!"

He then quickly took off and ran, while the Black Knight tried to close in on him to no avail.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	5. A clue and in the mummy case

Chapter 5: A clue and in the mummy case

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Velma have reunited with Fred and Daphne after some search.

"Did you guys find anything?" Fred asked as they regrouped.

"No, we didn't." Shaggy shook his head. "Like, the only thing we find was the Black Knight."

"We didn't find anything, either." Daphne said.

"What bothers me the most is the legend of the Black Knight." Shaggy said. "He's alive!"

"I'm not sure about that, Shag." Velma said. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation about that."

"Like, I'm telling you." Shaggy insisted. "The Black Knight is alive!"

"Well, it will help more if we can find a clue." Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, and maybe Scooby too." Shaggy added just as Scooby raced over to him and leaped into his arms, causing them to fly over a certain distance away.

"Oh boy, Scooby." Shaggy said as he rubbed his forehead and got up. They were in the art gallery of the museum. "Like, now I know how those railway bumpers feel when they have to stop a runaway train!"

"Rorry, Raggy." Scooby said as Shaggy got up. During that time, he noticed something on the nearby wall.

"Hey, like, one of the paintings is missing." Shaggy said, noting that the shade of the colour of the wall in a particular rectangular area is lighter than its surroundings. "Maybe that's a clue!"

Scooby nodded as they went to find the others. However, they were unaware that the eyes in a nearby painting were moving and watching them as they walked out of the room.

The wall area where the missing painting was supposed to be then flipped and within seconds, a painting was back in its place.

Fred and the girls were still looking around in the room around the corner when Shaggy and Scooby came to them.

"Like, we found a clue!" Shaggy announced as he and Scooby approached their friends.

"Groovy!" Fred said. "What is it?"

"It's a missing painting." Shaggy said. "Like, maybe the Black Knight is stealing paintings in the museum."

"Now what will the Black Knight want with paintings?" Velma asked.

"Well, it's our only clue so far, gang." Fred said. "Show us where the missing painting was supposed to be at, guys."

Shaggy nodded as he and Scooby lead the way with Fred and the girls in tow. They were soon back in the art gallery.

"Here it is." Shaggy said, gesturing towards the empty spot where the missing painting was supposed to be at.

However, there was no empty spot as Shaggy had claimed.

"There doesn't seem to be a painting missing, Shaggy." Velma said.

"Well, there was a minute ago." Shaggy replied.

"Some clue." Fred remarked.

As Daphne looked around, she saw some red substance on the floor nearby, under another painting, and said, "Well, maybe that...blood...on the floor there. Could that be a clue?"

The others turned towards where she was pointing at, and Fred reached over to dip his finger into the substance.

After rubbing his fingers, Fred said, "It's paint!"

"And look!" Velma added as she pointed towards another direction. "There's a trail of paint leading down the hallway."

"Let's see where that trail leads to." Fred said as they started following the trail of paint.

As they followed the trail, the gang walked past the Native American effigy display Shaggy had walked by twice earlier. However, none of them noticed the effigy's eyes were moving!

* * *

Soon, they reached the end of the paint trail.

"The trail of paint ends here at the mummy case!" Daphne observed.

Fred nodded as he moved to the mummy case with his hands on the narrow gap, intending to open the case.

"Shaggy, help me open this mummy case." Fred said.

"Like, I don't like surprises." Shaggy said nervously. "Especially spooky ones!"

"Oh, come on." Fred rolled his eyes but nonetheless decided to open the mummy case himself alone.

The gang peeked into the mummy case. What they saw was a secret room behind the it.

"Wow!" Velma remarked as they entered and looked around. "A secret workshop."

"Like, someone sure is a messy housekeeper!" Shaggy remarked as they looked around, before their eyes settled onto two identical portraits. The only difference is that the painting on the right appears to be half-finished.

"Hey, there are two paintings over there that look exactly alike!" Daphne said when she spotted the paintings.

They decided to spread out and look around the secret workshop behind the mummy case, where they spotted more half-finished paintings and a few blank canvases to be painted on.

Shaggy spotted a desk and walked over, where he saw a sheet of paper that appeared to be a log of some sorts.

"Like, and take a look at this, gang!" He said as he held the paper. "It's some sort of a transaction log!"

Velma walked over and peered at the paper and nodded thoughtfully.

"It's a transaction log indeed, Shag. It logged the shipment and sales of various paintings and other relics in the museum over the past two months." She said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Fred nodded. "It's about time that we've got this mystery solved."

"What?" Shaggy asked.

"Ruh?" Scooby asked. Both he and Shaggy were confused by Fred's last remark.

"No time to explain, guys." Fred said. "But we have to fetch the police and inform them on what is going on here in the museum."

There was a pause, but Shaggy and Scooby both eventually nodded as the latest development sank in.

It was Daphne who found another door for their exit.

"This door should get us out of this room in no time, guys." She said, unaware that at that moment, the door in question slide open.

Standing on the other side of the door was the Black Knight, who growled angrily while Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked on in shock.

"Leave it to Daphne for opening the wrong door!" Shaggy remarked while Scooby covered his eyes in fear.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	6. The chase and the capture

Chapter 6: The chase and capture

Daphne gasped in horror with a hand over her mouth as she saw the Black Knight, who growled and raised its arms menacingly, preparing to make its move.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed and charged over as the Black Knight tries to grab Daphne, who was still standing by the door.

Without hesitation, Shaggy grabbed a blank canvas and threw it at the Black Knight, diverting its attention.

Growling, the Black Knight charged towards Shaggy while Daphne took the chance to make her getaway.

Shaggy quickly ran, but he was soon cornered as he ended up hiding behind a half-finished duplicate of a painting.

The Black Knight made a fist and punched through the canvas and tried to grab Shaggy, but missed.

However, the Black Knight knew that it had Shaggy cornered. All it needed to do is wait for Shaggy to try to get out of the corner.

Panicking, Shaggy stick his head through the hole in the canvas the Black Knight just created and shouted, "Scooby, do something!"

Seeing his owner and best friend in trouble, Scooby instinctively raced towards a certain direction. A minute later, he was returning, dressed as a painter and carrying a blank canvas, a wooden support frame, several paint brushes, tubes of paint and a board for the paint.

Scooby set up the canvas and then closed one eye while doing a thumbs up, looking at both his thumb and the Black Knight as he tries to gauge the position of the Black Knight.

The Black Knight growled, but Scooby ignored him as he turned his attention to the blank canvas.

He then grabbed a tube of red paint, opened the lid and squirted the red paint onto the canvas.

As the Black Knight growled again, Scooby turned and squirted red paint right onto the eye holes of the Knight's helmet, blocking its vision as a result.

The Black Knight growled as it tried to get the paint off its helmet, while Scooby laughed mischievously, but the laugh was short-lived as the Black Knight managed to get rid of the paint and then tried to punch him.

Scooby moved quick, and the Black Knight ended up knocking down the canvas and support frame with its punch, while Shaggy used the diversion to quickly split out of his hiding spot.

The gang then quickly raced out of the secret workshop with the Black Knight in tow.

Racing down the hallway, they came upon a section of the hallway where there's a gap in the wall on the left. Fred and the girls continued to race down the hallway, but Shaggy and Scooby were quick to race through the gap and hid behind the wall.

The two remained in their hiding spot, as rigid as a pile of lumber, as the Black Knight continued down the hallway chasing Fred and the girls.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, Shaggy elbowed Scooby.

When the Great Dane's eyes rolled towards Shaggy, he pointed towards a certain direction and the two quickly race off in that direction.

Minutes later, the scene moved to a bear hide with a couple of lumps, and Shaggy and Scooby peeked out of their hiding place to look back.

Confident that the Black Knight isn't around, the duo returned to their hiding place under the bear hide and started crawling down the hallway, dragging the bear hide as they went, intending to crawl their way out of the museum.

Meanwhile, the Black Knight chased Fred and the girls through some rooms, and they eventually reached an area where the hallway ends with another hallway running perpendicular stretching in two directions.

Without hesitation, Fred and the girls made a left turn and immediately pressed themselves against the wall separating the hallway they were previously on and the narrow area leading to the washrooms.

The Black Knight also made a left turn and then carried on down the hallway without spotting Fred and the girls. Taking that cue, the trio quickly raced in the opposite direction, hoping to find the exit, as well as their friends.

The Black Knight ran for a while before realizing that it has lost Fred and the girls. Looking around, it soon came upon a corner and made another left turn.

It soon made it to the Renaissance section of the museum, which was precisely that moment that it saw a moving bear hide down the hallway up ahead.

The Black Knight, figuring that the bear hide was heading towards the transportation section, went through a short cut and stood at where the moving bear hide was about to pass by.

As the bear hide slowly drags past the Black Knight, it suddenly stomps its foot right on the back left leg of the bear hide, resulting in Shaggy and Scooby crawling out of their hiding place.

The duo went on for a few more steps before realizing that the Black Knight has discovered them, and they quickly crawled towards a nearby table and hid under it.

The Black Knight rushed over to the table, and after making sure that there is no one around, it lifted up the table.

However, there was no one hiding in the floor space that was under the table. Unbeknownst to the Black Knight, Shaggy and Scooby were holding onto the legs of the table and were lifted off the floor with the table.

Growling in annoyance, the Black Knight threw the table to the side and walked away, thinking that it has lost its two prisoners.

Once the table slide to a halt upon hitting the nearby wall, Shaggy and Scooby quietly crawled out from their hiding place and to sneak away.

"Like, don't make any noise, Scooby." Shaggy whispered as he glanced at the Black Knight who was walking away.

Scooby nodded but then he felt an urge to sneeze, probably from inhaling some dust.

Hearing Scooby's discomfort, Shaggy panicked and quickly used his finger to cover Scooby's nose, which then relaxed.

Sighing in relief, Shaggy removed his hand from Scooby's nose, but then, Scooby's nose became cranky again and sneezed before any of them can stop.

The Black Knight stopped in its tracks and spotted the duo and growled.

"Uh oh!" Shaggy said. "Gangway!"

Quickly, they took off running and the Black Knight quickly gave chase.

It didn't take long for the duo to reunite with Fred and the girls, and the Black Knight eventually chased the gang into the transportation section of the museum.

Soon, the Black Knight was in the section and found that the gang were nowhere to be seen.

As it looked around, the scene zoomed to an antique tank and Fred and the girls opened the cover to peek out.

Shaggy and Scooby, in the meantime, peeked out from their hiding place, right in the seats of a display of a steam locomotive that was on an incline with the front end facing downwards.

So far, the Black Knight hasn't detected their presence, but it was now standing at the entrance to the section, which is also where you can get a whole view of the room. Thus, if the gang were to try to sneak away to the other entrance, the Black Knight will spot them.

As the Black Knight looked around, Shaggy noticed a large pot near where the Black Knight was standing at and got an idea.

"Like, maybe my ventriloquism can help get us out of this jam." Shaggy said quietly to Scooby. "If I can make it sound like my voice is coming from that pot, maybe he'll leave!"

He then proceeded to throw his voice and said, "Help! Let me out of this pot!"

The echo from the pot indeed sounded like Shaggy was actually in the pot calling for help, and the Black Knight moved to the pot and opened the lid to look in.

Scooby giggled at the sight of the Black Knight looking into the pot and scratching its head, while Shaggy whispered, "Like, let's get out of here while he's distracted."

"Right." Scooby nodded as he and Shaggy got out of their hiding spot.

Seeing Shaggy's act, Fred and the girls also did the same of getting out of their hiding spot while the Black Knight was still distracted.

However, unbeknownst to Scooby or Shaggy, Scooby had accidentally hooked his collar to a release mechanism of some sort, and as he got up and prepared to get out of their hiding spot, he lifted the mechanism that caused the locomotive display to become detached from the support ramp it was inclined on.

Shaggy and Scooby stopped moving when the locomotive display started moving down the ramp and straight towards the entrance to the section, where the Black Knight was standing.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as the locomotive picked up speed, heading towards the Black Knight.

The Black Knight, seeing the locomotive speeding towards him with Shaggy and Scooby on board, jumped and quickly took off running.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed as she, Fred and Daphne watched the drama unfold. "They're going to crash!"

Back on the locomotive, Shaggy and Scooby were trying to find the brakes.

"Like, how do you stop this thing?" Shaggy asked as he and Scooby fumbled to find the braking lever.

However, their search was cut short when Shaggy saw that they were about to collide with the Black Knight through the front window.

"Zoinks!" He exclaimed and Scooby quickly ducked downwards, awaiting for impact.

In a panic, Shaggy grabbed a random lever and pulled it down as he shut his eyes for impact.

Before you knew it, the museum was rocked by the screeching of metal, followed by a loud crash.

After the dust settled, the locomotive display is shown to have created a large dent in the wall, while Shaggy pointed towards a certain direction and said excitedly, "We did it, Scooby. We did it!"

"Re did?" Scooby asked, confused by Shaggy's remark, before looking towards where Shaggy was pointing towards and understood. "Rooby-Doo!"

Shaggy was pointing at a dazed-looking Black Knight, and knowing that it could no longer harm them, Scooby dashed over and bit into the red plume on the Black Knight's helmet and pulled it off, unmasking the Black Knight in the process.

"Just as we suspected!" Fred exclaimed as he and the girls rushed over to check on their friends and saw Scooby unmasking the Black Knight.

"It's Mr. Wickles, the curator!" Daphne said as a dazed-looking Mr. Wickles laid on the floor, still wearing the armour.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	7. All is revealed

Chapter 7: All is revealed

 _September 14, 1969_

Mr. Wickles was taken into police custody overnight after a brief medical check up.

In the subsequent interview at the nearest police station, the now-former curator of the Coolsville County Museum admitted to taking part in an art and relic forging and smuggling ring, in addition to confessing that he had help in his scheme.

That morning, the gang were at the museum and witnessed the police arresting the museum workers Wickles ratted out as being part of his scheme.

"We've got to hand it to you kids." The police lieutenant spoke to them as officers secure the scene. "We never would've suspected that Mr. Wickles was the art and relic forger."

"It was a clever setup, lieutenant." Fred said. "Wickles and his gang were forging paintings and relics in the museum."

"By switching paintings and relics during the night and work on the forged duplicates in a secret workshop behind the mummy case." Daphne said.

"Which is also why they had to get rid of the professor." Velma added. "He was the only one who could've spotted the difference."

At the mention of the word "professor", a realization came on Daphne.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Professor Hyde White!"

"We never did find him." Fred said.

"Nor was there a watchman on duty last night." Shaggy added. "Like, I won't be surprised if the Black Knight got him too, in addition to the professor!"

Just then, they heard Scooby barking and as they turned and looked, they saw that he was holding a shoe in his mouth.

"Like, it's Scooby with a shoe!" Shaggy said.

"Reah." Scooby said. "Rollow me!"

The gang and two patrol officers followed the Great Dane, where they stopped at the Native American effigy display.

"Rere." Scooby said as they stopped.

The two officers proceeded to unmask the effigy, and right behind the costume were Professor Hyde White and the night watchmen!

"Professor Hyde White!" The gang exclaimed.

"And Officer Jordan Higgins!" One of the officers added as he recognized the police officer that was supposed to be on night watchman duty at the museum the night before. "No wonder he never reported for duty this morning."

Scooby smiled as they realized that they've found the missing professor and watchman.

* * *

After the professor and the police officer had their medical checkups, the professor invited the gang to join him in his office at Big City University later that afternoon.

"So there wasn't really a legend at all." Velma said to the professor.

"Positively not." Hyde White replied. "Wickles simply used it to cover up my mysterious disappearance, as well as that of the night watchman's."

"Right." Daphne nodded. "So how did he made you disappear?"

"Well, I'll say that he somehow had the armour ready to be put on when he saw me returning to my office to retrieve something last Friday evening and got in it while I was in the office and then hid in my convertible." Hyde White replied. "He must've figured out that I can be absent-minded at times."

"I'll say." Shaggy said. "And then, while you were on your way home, he made you disappear, which was when he must've had his henchmen ready and got him on their waiting vehicle while he abandoned the armour and left it in the convertible, which is what Scoob and I discovered later when we were on our way home from the movies."

"Say, there's something that still bugs me." Velma said. "How did he managed to keep up the energy and strength to run around the museum while wearing the armour?"

"He does look short and mousy." Fred added when he figured out what Velma was talking about.

"He did mention that he had took up weightlifting and gymnasium during his youth." Hyde White said.

"Which may explain the weight lifts we saw in that secret workshop behind the mummy case." Fred said.

"Precisely." Hyde White nodded. "In addition, they must've figured out that the watchman was Officer Higgins working undercover and sniffing around, which was also why they made him disappear as well."

"Say, what did Wickles plan to do to you guys after you're being held captive, professor?" Daphne asked.

"They didn't really say." Hyde White shook his head. "Though it doesn't take much to figure out that it's not going to be pretty."

"Oh, and another thing, professor." Velma said. "From the way you guys were tied up and gagged, how come you didn't make a move while we were walking by your display?"

"There was a pole right behind us that we were tied to." Hyde White explained. "Plus, it was near an air vent, so our muffled voices often ended up getting carried through the vent."

"Like, while we were inside, we kept thinking that the Black Knight was around with that muffling sound." Shaggy said. "I guess we didn't realize that it was really you guys trying to get our attention."

"It's okay." Hyde White said. "At least the good officer and I are still moving around."

"Right." Fred nodded.

There was some silence before Shaggy thought of something and said, "Say, there's another loose end that's been bothering me."

"What is it, Shag?" Fred asked.

"How did they manage to place that missing painting back at the spot Scooby and I noticed while we went to fetch you guys?" Shaggy asked. "Like, you guys weren't that far away from the art gallery, so how is it that they were able to return the painting back to its spot without being seen by us?"

"I believe I can explain that as well." Hyde White said. "The museum has a network of secret passageways for staff members to use, often as a fast way to remove paintings and get them to the workshop to be maintained. I'd imagined that one of them were watching you and your friend making the discovery through eyeholes in a nearby portrait, then took down the section of the wall and placed it back with the painting through the passageway while you two were fetching your friends."

"Oh, that secret passageway must've originated from that door I opened last night." Daphne snapped her fingers.

"Like, no wonder the passageway behind that door and the Black Knight looked dark." Shaggy nodded understandingly.

There was some silence before Fred said, "Well, gang, I guess that wraps up the mystery."

"Right, except that there's one more thing." Shaggy said. "Like, where's Scooby?"

Everyone blinked before looking around. Scooby wasn't with them.

Before anyone can say something, there was some groaning from the desk, and as Shaggy turned and looked towards the source, his eyes widened and his hair spiked.

"Like, he's alive!" Shaggy exclaimed as they saw the Black Knight moving behind Hyde White's desk.

The group looked on silently as the Black Knight moved towards the door. When they saw the bottom half of the Black Knight, the first thing they noticed was that the bottom half of the armour was gone.

In its place were a familiar-looking pair of legs and the bottom half of a dog's body.

The Black Knight then removed the eye hole cover, revealing Scooby to be wearing the armour.

"Scooby-Doo!" Scooby howled, and everyone in the room bursted out laughing while the Great Dane grinned.

* * *

 **And so ends my revision of the series premiere of SDWAY, also the very first episode of the franchise.**

 **What do you folks think? Did I accommodate several of the suggestions from the Scooby wiki's pointing out of inconsistencies and goofs from the original episode?**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
